Wait, You're Not My Son!
by Junsuina Yume
Summary: What happens when young Shinichi and Kaito have been accidentally switched by their mothers! Will they return to their families in time for the show or will be stuck there forever. Honestly this is just a random one-shot filled with what-if. Its pretty fluffy so please read.


_Heh I haven't posted anything for my other stories as I am stumped as to where to with them at the moment seeing as they are a few years old. I decided to take a break and write a story for one of my favorite franchises._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the Detective Conan or Magic Kaito franchises in any way_

 **Wait, You're Not My Son!**

Shinichi Kudo, like any child his age, dreaded going shopping with his mother, famous retired actress, Yukiko Kudo. She loved making him wear the most embarrassing outfits which she deemed 'adorable' and 'too cute'. Shinichi wished he could just go wherever he wanted without adult supervision which was difficult as a seven year old. Every time they went shopping Shinichi tried to escape from his mother but was always caught as she could see through his disguises.

Meanwhile Kaito Kuroba was out shopping with his own mother, Chikage Kuroba. Kaito was quite the trickster at a young age and was pretty good at disguising himself for a child. He didn't mind going shopping ,however, whenever he got bored he got into pranking mode.

Both pairs were at a children's clothing store and the two children were bored out of their minds as their mothers kept gushing at the adorable clothing and sometimes muttering about wanting a daughter or another baby.

Shinichi looked up to see his mother eyeing a pink dress decorated in different ribbons that looked about his size before glancing his way with a smirk. Shinichi took off while she was distracted getting the dress

 _' No way am I letting her make me wear that!'_ Shinichi thought as he hid in the middle of the a clothes rack, careful not to move the clothes

Chikage was busy looking for new clothes for the school year when she saw the cutest sailor suit outfit for Kaito. As soon as she saw the suit Kaito ran off unwilling to wear such a dorky outfit. If she got him to wear the clothes she'd probably make him wear them for his dad's magic show that evening or for school, both of which were bad options in his opinion. Kaito looked around for a good hiding place when he saw a rack full of clothes and decided to hide between them taking notice of the clothes rack next to him where he saw to small legs staying still.

' _He must be hiding from his mom too_ ' Kaito thought as he heard someone's footsteps approaching. He stayed as still as he could when he heard his mom

" Ah ha! There you are Kaito" she said as he prepared to his mom's smirk but nothing happened. He peeked between the clothes to his mom carry a boy that looked like him

" B-But my name is Shinichi mam'!" the boy complained as he was being dragged away

" I'm not falling for that one Kaito. All you've done is comb your hair and you're still wearing the same clothes" his mother pointed out and true enough they were wearing he same outfit with the exception of the red bow-tie the boy was wearing. Both boys were wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants and red sneakers.

' _How weird'_ Kaito thought as he silently laughed at the boy's resistance. He had been so caught up in watching his mom that he hadn't notice someone grab his arm and pull him out of the rack. He saw a lady with long brown curly hair giving him the evil eye as he stood there awkwardly

" There you are Shinichi! I've been looking for you" she said giving him a serious look

" Who are you old lady? My name's Kaito" he said now knowing how the other boy felt with his mother

" Who are you calling old lady Shinichi" she said giving him the evil eye once more. Kaito soon recognized her as the lady who had come to his house some time ago to have tea with his father or something. Now what was her name again...

" Ah! You're Yukiko-oneesan!" he exclaimed but it seemed as though she had ignored him

" I know its you Shinichi, all you've done is mess your hair and lose your cute bow-tie" she complained as they retreated from the store. It was then that Kaito realized that Yukiko was taking him away and probably to her own house. He would miss his dad's magic show!

" Where are you taking me Ol- Yukiko-oneesan?" Kaito asked

" Don't you remember Shinichi? We're having dinner with your father tonight in celebration of his newest book's success" she said wondering why her son was deep in his persona. He would usually give up after she dragged him away but it seemed that he was persistent today.

" Oh we should get going if we want to be there on time" she said glancing at her watch before leading him to her trusty motorcycle. Shinichi seemed impressed with her ride, as though he had never ridden it before.

At the same time Chikage sat Shinichi on her convertible and began to drive away from the shopping center.

" Where are we going miss?" he asked since this was technically a kidnapping even though she mistakened him for her own son. Judging by the way she reacted he assumed his own mother mistakened her son for him. Either that or the two of them were looking for their mother and son.

" Don't you remember Kaito? You were so excited you couldn't wait to go to your father's magic show tonight" she explained not knowing why her son continued to act as though he didn't know what she was talking about.

 _' This is bad'_ Shinichi thought _' She really thinks I'm her son. At this rate I'll never make it to dinner tonight_ ' he said trying to think of a way to contact his parents

* * *

" So where are we going for dinner tonight Yukiko-oneesan?" Kaito asked Yukiko before getting waked on the head by her

" Geez Shin-chan you're getting too deep into character" she said shaking her head

" We're going to the Palace Hotel Tokyo for dinner and to see the magic show of course" she said glancing at her son. Was he coming down with something?

Meanwhile Kaito had a mischievous smile on his face. That was where his father would be performing. All he had to do was go with his parents to clear up the misunderstanding. He snickered of the thought of both mothers' embarrassment of confusing their sons. That was certainly a scene he wished to see.

* * *

Shinichi had to admit that time with his 'kidnapper' was quite entertaining. He soon realized that she was a woman who liked to go on her own pace and never really thought of how it would impede others. He had already seen her talk with her editors before cutting them off when she pleased in order to do something else. He had concluded that she was a writer of sorts. Perhaps for a magazine?

' _She's like dad_ ' Shinichi thought feeling bad for the editors who had to work for both her and his father.

Still he saw that she was a generally kind person who was a bit of a trickster murmuring on about her editors needing to relax every once in awhile as she decided to trick them into thinking she had gone to the beach. Well at least it was better than that time his father sent his editors on a wild goose chase to the airport with the excuse that he thought that they were gaining some weight and could use the exercise.

" So where's this magic show being held at miss?" Shinichi asked as the woman drove him towards the direction of the city

" Its at the Palace Hotel Tokyo Kaito. Don't you remember?" she asked curiously without looking away from the road

' _Ah ha! That's where today's dinner will be. All I have to do is find my parents and this should all settle down'_ Shinichi thought as he saw the various lights of the city flash by the window

* * *

" Geez its his dinner to celebrate his success and your father is still late" Yukiko complained to her 'son' who was just looking around for his father or mother. The lights began to dim indicating that the show was about to begin

" Looks like your father will miss the show. He's probably run into some sort of mystery" Yukiko sighed while Kaito questioned what she meant

" Hey Shin-chan did you know I actually know this magician. He's the one who taught me the art of disguise" Yukiko winked trying to lighten up the mood although Kaito already knew this

Toichi appeared on the stage as the room grew silent waiting to see his latest trick. He snapped his fingers and disappeared before reappearing at a table near the end of the room earning some claps before reappearing with two glasses red and white wine.

' _Classy as ever dad'_ Kaito thought as he smiled, eyes gleaming of admiration, while his father throw the wine into the air, aiming at the front row who began to panic, before turning them into red and white roses

' _Shinichi usually has that look when Yusaku tells him about some mystery he solved or about Sherlock Holmes...'_ Yukiko stared at her son questioning what on earth happened to him

Meanwhile young Shinichi was trying to figure out how the trick was done almost concluding that magic was real.

' _That's strange. Kaito would usually look excited during the show but it looks like he's thinking of something else_ ' Chikage thought

Yusaku made his way to the table greeting those who recognized him or asked for an autograph. Even when he was a retired detective it seemed that mystery followed him, which prompted his predicament of being late

 _' Hopefully Shinichi won't be this much of a murder magnet'_ Yusaku thought thinking of the scolding his wife would most likely give him.

Who was performing tonight? Oh right Toichi Kuroba aka Kaitou 1412 or Kaitou KID. Sure he had all the evidence needed for an arrest but he would never do it outside of a heist. It seemed dishonorable almost but it was mostly because the heists were more often fun than not.

Toichi snapped his fingers making the white roses scatter around the room, its petals resembling snow. He had a bouquet of red roses as he descended the stage making his way to the table where his wife sat.

Yusaku reached his table sitting between his wife and 'son' having a nonchalant but apologetic look

" You're late" Yukiko complained not really looking at him but at her teacher who was heading toward a table with a woman and child who looked around her son's age

" Sorry a case came up and since I was there I couldn't really not help them" he said before taking a quick glance at the boy next to him almost taking a double take

" Yukiko?" Yusaku started slowly

" Yes?"

Toichi bestowed the bouquet to Chikage as the spotlight hit them, enchanting all the audience

" No rose could compare to your beauty" he said as he kissed her hand before taking a quick glance to see the boy's reaction

" Love?" he said keeping his poker face on as he straightened up

" Yes dear?" Chikage asked confused as to why he broke out of character but acted normally

 _" Who is that boy?"_ was asked at the same time as the audience questioned what was occurring. Both women took a closer look at their sons before realizing the truth

" _Wait, you're not my son!_ " both exclaimed realizing the boys were telling the truth. Yusaku got up and gestured Kaito to follow him, grabbing his hand and leading him towards his family table as Toichi carried Shinichi. The crew unsure of what to do hit the spotlight on both men as the audience watched in awe.

" I believe this is your son Mr. Magician" Yusaku said as they faced each other

" And I believe he is yours Mr. Author" Toichi brought Shinichi down before both boys went up to their real fathers

" Oyaji!" Kaito exclaimed hugging his father who went to carry him

" Otou-san" Shinichi went to grab his father's hand while Yusaku gently patted his head

The audience applauded, many believing that this had been part of the show, as both families were reunited once more.

 **Omake:**

" And that's the story of how I switched places with some stranger" Shinichi concluded his story to his friend Ran Mouri

" Wow. Weren't you scared?" she questioned as they were passing by the train station

" Not really. They weren't dangerous or anything. Besides I knew that dad would find out I wasn't the boy that was with them" he said and began kicking his soccerball

" Really Kaito? You weren't scared at all" Aoko Nakamori asked once more knowing that he probably wasn't as they walked down the streets of Beika to visit a cafe a friend recommended her

" Yeah unlike Ahoko I wasn't a crybaby as a kid" he said teasing the girl

" Aoko was not a crybaby Bakaito!" she said before she began to chase him passing a pair of teenager with an uncanny resemblance to each other.

 **Well that's all folks! Comment if you liked the story or if you want some more DC or MK stories. I'm not sure when I'll continue the other stories but maybe I'll be able to do a chapter or two before 2017. Have a nice dream!**

 **\- Pure Dream**


End file.
